Sweet Candy
by lightserenade
Summary: How did she get herself into this? First Trick-or-Treating then a Ghost House? This sure is a Halloween they all never forget (SatoSere/ AshxSerena)


**Hikari: OMG GUYS I WROTE SOMETHING...i'm sure i'll embarrass myself..but i had to write something with my Pokemon OTP D:**

**Ash: I'm sure it won't be that bad-I mean you're no pro in this sure but hey,it could be worse :)**

**Serena: Ash's right Hika,just keep your head up!**

**Hikari: Aww Guys -sobs- By the way would anyone of you two to the disclaimer?**

**Serena: Sure! Well Hikari doesn't own obviously Pokemon.**

**Hikari: Sad but true :(**

**_"I can't believe I'm doing this"_**

Serena stood in front of her mirror now full dressed in her witch costume. She wore a black and purple polka dot

retro halter dress with lace trim, matching hat, and black gloves . Sadly it was a little too small,because she wasn't prepared

for trick or treat this year. Serena thought she was way to grown up for this stuff but sadly the other three had another opinion..

_**-flashback-**_

**"Yes! Tomorrow is Halloween big brother"** Bonnie screamed with excitement at her brother .

**"We will go trick or treating right?"** she asked with sparkles of joy in her eyes.

Clemont sighed **_'I'm too old for this...'_**

**"Of course we will go trick or treating! It's too much Fun to miss it!"** Ash screamed with excitement and the same childish enjoyment in his eyes.

_**'Oh brother...'**_Serena just looked at her friend.

**"Ash maybe we're a little to old for-"** she began calmly.

**" You and Serena will come with us,arent you,big brother?"** Bonnie looked at her brother and Serena begging with big puppy eyes. You can't say no to that,right? Right.

**"S-sure"** Serena answered sweat dropping.

**"Alright then,let's meet at Serenas tomorrow at 9pm! And you better look scary"** Ash smiled happily,obviously very happy nobody said no.

_**-flashback ends-**_

She sighed again and looked at the watch on her desk. 10 minutes till 9pm.

**"Guess i should go downstairs"**

After last one look at the mirror Serena made her way downstairs greeting her mother who sat on the couch watching Tv.

**"Didn't you say you don't want to go trick or treating because it's too chilish?"** her mother said giving her daugher a mocking glare.

**"I didn't want to!"** she glared with a light blush on her face. This was so embaressing! A girl like her in clothes like this...

Just then someone knocked on the door.

**"Do you want to get it sweetheart?"** Serenas mother said.

**"Sure"** she asked plainly walking to the door.

As the little witch opened the door she was greeted by a silly grinning vampire with a little vampire pikachu at his shoulder,which obviously was her beloved childhood friend Ash ketchum. Seccond was a crazy professor look-alike,perfect for Clemont she had to admit. And next to her big brother was Bonnie dressed as a cute little cat.

She couldn't help but giggle **"You look awesome guys"**

The Boys and Bonnie took a good look at their friend. Serenas mother who was watching from the couch didn't miss the light blush on Ashs face which he totally failed to hide. She just smiled to herself giving them their time to realize it. A shame those two take so long.

**"You look beautiful Serena-chan!"** said Bonnie admiring the girls outfit. She wished her brother will get a girlfriend like that someday.

Serena blushed again but smiled happily. At least she could make her little friend happy with this.

**"Thank you Bonnie"** she replied.

Ash finally got his senses back as Pikachu poked his cheeck and finally realized that they should leave or they would miss all the candy.

**"Come on guys, we should go already!"** he said anxiously.

**"Alright,Alright. See you later mom!"** Serena waved her mother goodbye and left with her friends.

As they walked down the street,they saw much children running around collecting candy from every house. It didn't take long for Bonnie and Ash to get impatient,running from house to house,leaving Serena and Clemont rushing after them.

**"Look at all the Candy we got big brother"** the little cat dressed girl said holding her stuffed bag up.

**"Looks like it was worth it,hm?"** Clemont smiled admitting that it wasn't that bad at all.

**"What about you Serena? Had some fun?"** Ash asked his childhood friend,hoping she had at least a little fun.

**"Jup!"** Serena answered more cheerful than she expected herself.

This was the best Halloween she ever had since...Since Ash was gone. It was something different to go trick or treating with your mother in place of your best friend. She was happy to celebrate Halloween together with Ash again. She missed him all these years so much. His cheerful self,which would always make her smile no matter how sad she was. Just having him around meant the world to Serena.

The cute witch looked up at the dark sky,and the big moon shining bright with some dark clouds around it. Life was good.

She looked back at her friends. Ash joined the other two now,laughing,chatting and enjoying their time together. Somehow she felt left out now.

But before she could react Ash turned around,smiling at her.

**"WHA-"** and Serena bumped against the pokemon trainers chest.

**"I got an awesome idea guys!"** he started making his friend curious.

**"What Idea?"** asked Clemont.

**"How about we visit that long abandoned house on the hill over there?"** he pointed at a scary looking house. You could already imagine the bats flying around it. Wait but that was just imagination,wasn't it?

**"I don't know Ash maybe we shoudln't.."** Serena stated not feeling well with the feeling of going in this house.

**" I don't think this is a good idea either, I mean wouldn't it be like breaking in?"** What a lame excuse,the gym leader knew that himself. But he couldn't just say he's to scared right?

**" It's not breaking in if nobodys living there,so come on now!"** he said and walked straight to the so called 'ghost house'.

So the four friends made their way to that hill. The walk was already scary enough. All the pokemon making creepy noises in the grass and trees. Was Ash really serious?

Serena looked at her friend. He just walked like nothing could hold him back. Not even ghosts or zombies..If those things would even excist of course.  
They arrived earlier at the house as Serena wanted to. Even Bonnie was now hiding behind her brothers lab coat.

**"Ash...i don't think this is a good idea..please let's go back home yes?"** Serena placed one hand on her friends shoulder making Ash look her in the face seeing the fear in her eyes.  
He just smiled warmly like he always did when she was scared and said "Come on Serena" he slowly took her hand like old times** "I'm with you. Nothing will happen to you. Promise,alright?"**

There it is again. That wonderful feeling he always gave her. She squeezed his hand softly and just nodded,not really sure what to answer.  
"

**"Pika!"** the small pokemon on Ashs shoulder said. Somehow Serena understood that Pikachu wanted to give her support.

With that Ash opened the door,followed by low creaky noises,and slowly walked inside. Never letting go of Serenas hand she followed him. Bonnie and Clemont we're right behind them,not wanting to loose sight of their friends.

As the friends entered the next room they were surprised to see a very noble looking dining room. Sure the house looked old and dusty but still,you only could wonder who lived here?  
As they went on they found a big kitchen,an empty refrigerator,too Ashs disappointment ,(did he really wanted to eat food he found in that house!?) and a beaufitul bedroom with the biggest bed they ever saw.

**"Hey Guys let's lay down should we?"** Ash grinned already hopping on the bed pulling Serena with him.

Bonnie got her courage back after a while and jumped right after ash on the bed.

But Clemont was more interested in the room. He looked around still wondering who could habe lived here. And why is this house empty? If it would be him he wouldn't mind living in a wonderful house like this. He looked out of the big windows enjoying the great few and his laughing friends on the bed behind him. Just as Clemont was about to relax a little he saw something purlple in the mirror image. He turned around with a shocked expression on his face.

**"Whats wrong big brother?"** asked Bonnie worried as she saw his brothers face.

**"I-it's nothing."** and he turned around again now suspicious if he only saw images or if that was real.

And he was right. Right after he turned around that purple thing showed up again. But he waitet patiently. He will get that thing.

**"Did you hear that?"** asked Serena suddenly.

Ash just shook his head but Bonnie nodded. **"What was that?"**

**"THERE WAS IT AGAIN!"** Serena now pulled herself closer to Ash.

Not a seccond later a swarm of Gastly and Haunter came out of the wall.

Clemont turned around and yelled **"GUYS WATCH OU-"**

But before he could warn them his eyes got heavy and all of them fell asleep immediately .

Serena slowly opened her eyes. She felt so sleepy she didn't even wanted to wake up. but as she remembered what happend she sat up right away. Where is she? Where is A-

She noticed some snoring voices under herself and looked down,shocked in which position she was. There she was: Sitting on a sleeping Ash. And the only thing she could think of was how cute he looked like that. Maybe she should just lay back down and..WAIT! This is not the right time for something like that.  
She slowly got up and kneeled beside the sleeping pokemon trainer. She shook him a little to wake him up.

**"Ash. Hey Ash. Ash wake up!"** she said worried.

**"Ugh..mh..."** the trainer opened his eyes slowly.

As he finally recognized his friends voice calling his name he sat up and stared at her.

**"Serena! You're okey? Wait..where are we?"** he said looking around.

**"And where is pikachu!?"** he started to panickas he noticed that Pikachu wasn't on his shoulder anymore.**"And the others? We have to find them!"**

The girl placed a hand on his chest to calm him down.**"Ash calm down,please. I'm sure Pikachu and the others are fine. Now let's go,we have to find them"**

There she goes. Just a few Minutes ago (at leats he guessed he wasn't longer asleep than a few minutes ) he was supporting his scared best friend and now she was there,mature and wonderful like she is,calm and clearly thinking about the situation.

**"You're right. Let's go"** he smiled.

So they both stood up and began searching for their friends. As they began to walk from room to room they realized that this wasn't the same house they were before they fell asleep. What if the others were still back in the other house? Where is the exit of this house?

As they entered the next room they saw Bonnie and Clemont asleep on the floor. Surprised and happy to see their friends again they ran up to them and tried to wake them up.

**"Hey Guys. Wake up. It's us Ash and Serena we're-"** Ash began but in the middle of his sentence the two figures started ot move.  
But this didn't look normal. Serena grabbed Ashs hand already knowing this weren't their friends. How right she was.

As the two figures turned around the only things they saw was a blank face. no eyes. no mouth. nothing! Serena screamed out loud running as fast as she can.

**"SERENA!"** Ash yelled but decided it would be best to follow her as fast as he could.

To be truth? This was totally freaking him out right now!  
In the room the two just left two haunters just laughed to themselfes planning their next move on the poor humans. But in the corner of the room there was one Gastly thinking to itself. Now what was this one up to?

The Witch and the Vampire ran into the next room and couldn't believe what they saw. The whole room was a labyrinth.

**"How are we supposed to get through this?"** Serena asked her friend worried.

**"Just choose one way and see if it's the right one" Ash said as a matter of factly.**

Following Ash's method they tried to get through the labyrinth but just ended up lost as soon as they started.

**"Geez,Ash nice one**" the girl sighed,desperatly wanting to get out of this stupid haunted house.

Somehow Ash felt horrible that he couldn't get her out of this,as if he just let her down.

As Ash tried to decide which path to choose next they saw a short light from the direction of the right path.

**"Let's give it a try and follow the light shall we?"** Ash suggested.

**"Yes,light sounds good"** Serena admitted.

So they both choose the right path and after a short time of walking they really ended up at the door to the next room.

**"YES! We did it!"** she shouted and hugged Ash.

Ash blushed a deep red feeling his witch against him. His witch? Where did that come from..Still he put his arms around her hugging him in the corner two eyes were watching these two proudly.

After Serena realized what she's doing she got out of Ashs arms,blushing. Somehow Ash felt disappointed that she left his arms so soon. But they had to get out of this house right?

So the two friends got through the door and both screamed at the Haunters and Gastly that surprised them blocking their way.  
But before Ash or Serena could get their Pokemon out to fight a little Gastly got in front of the two protecting them somehow from the other Pokemon. Without understanding it completly they both knew that small Gastly wanted the others to stop. That they had enough fun for one day. You don't know how thankful Serena and Ash were as all the Pokemon except of the on Gastly left.

**"Thank you. Thank you so much little one"** Serena sad,letting a tear of relief fall.

**"Ga Ga Gastly"** smiled the Pokemon before it disappeared in the shadows.

Right after that the whole room changed like a illusion and the two friends found themselfes again in the bedroom where they we're seperated from their friends.

**"But where are the others?"** asked Ash in the empty room.

But right after that they heard footstepts outside the room. They turned around and saw the door opening and were greeted by an overjoyed Pikachu jumping on Ashs shoulder and cuddeling his trainer and a stressed looked Clemont with his sister at his side.

**"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE"** they all screamed at the same time and ran immediately to the front door.

As soon as they were out of that house they made their way back home. Now they know what they won't do next year.

After the friends said their goodbyes Clemont and his sister left and went home. Ash stayed at Serenas that night.

As they both got out fo their costumes they sat on Serenas bed drinking some hot chocolate ,Serenas mother made for them,and eating their (or better Ashs) collected candy.

**"You know,it still was Fun today"** Ash said laughing at all the things that happened.

**"Yeah"** Serena giggled** "That was a REAL scary Halloween"**. They laughed together.

**"I'm glad you were with me.."** Ash said bluntly with a now serious expression.

Serena blushed at her friend **"I think i would have freaked out without you there.."**

Ash giggled at that **"Haha i could imagine that**"

The girl threw a pillow in her friends face **"Now i just thought we were serious"**

**"I was.."** he now looked his childhoodfriend deep in her wonderful blue eyes.

He put his chocolate down on the table next to Serenas bed and slowly took her hands in his now own warm ones.

He took a deep breath and just said without any hesitation** "I love you Serena.."**

**"What..? Please..say it again i think i heard wrong.."** she said so quiet Ash barely understood.

He smiled at his friends face and repeated himself **"I said I love you"**

**"And i first didn't want to go trick or treating..."** she muttered to herself.

Ash catched that and laughed pulling her to himself. He layed back so she was now on top of him.

**"I hope my beautiful witch will be with me next time too?"** he said with beautiful,innocent chocolate eyes.

**"You bet"** she grinned,leaning in to give Ash a soft kiss on the lips.

That was the sweetest taste he ever tasted. He didn't know why,but he just fell even more for her after that kiss. He just hoped he will taste her much more often.

**Hikari: What do you think? Mehehe i love these two. They are ment to be!**

**Ash: You know we're right here...**

**Serena: -smiles- I want to kiss you much more,too **

**Ash: -blushes-**

**Hikari: Awww,now isn't that cute?**


End file.
